Suspicion Jonas LA
by Disneysara7771
Summary: Nick is meant to be teaching Macy the guitar, but what are they really doing? And what's the deal with Joe and Stella?  Read to find out! One-shot, and this time, I'm keeping to my word!


**Hi Everyone!**

**Aren't I a good little author? I am on holiday, but I am still writing a new story and posting it! Sadly, all my Jonas La-Watch the grow/that's just the way we roll, chapters are typed up on my home computer, and I don't really feel like typing them out again on my Dad's laptop again, so just posting this one shot. And no, it is not going to be anything more than a one-shot. This time I am really sticking to my word. Besides, I don't really see this going anywhere else. I would kind of like to think of this as a preview to 'Watch them grow,' but maybe it is just a stand alone. (Shrugs)**

**And yay! I got lots of reviews for the latest chapter of watch them grow! I am really glad that you all like how Joella get together! I love it too! **

**Also, one reviewer said that I should make a story out of my ranting and rambling authors note in the last chapter of 'Watch Them it!**

**Okay, sorry, rambling AGAIN! Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy, and please tell me what you think!**

**And also, sorry if some of the lyrics are wrong. I was having to listen to the song on my ipod, and not getting the lyrics from the internet because I was, and am still, on holiday at the time.**

_**Disclaimer: Seriously? You really, truly, honestly think that there is even the slightest possibility that I would own JONAS LA, or anything Disney at that? Because I live in NEW ZEALAND! For crying out loud! That tiny little country that everybody kind of ignores because they all think that the world stops at Australia, and then skips over NZ completely, and then there is Antarctica. Because we are so small. So no, I don't own JONAS LA, or any part of Disney, for that matter. If I did, I would be living in America, and hanging out with the awesome Demi Lovato, Sterling Knight, and the Jonas Brothers. So no, I don't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry. ;)**_

_**Enjoy the story!**_

**Suspicion**

**A (kind of) Nacy story from JONAS LA.**

**Kind of a preview to my other JONAS LA story, That's just the way we roll- Watch them grow**

Backing: Macy and Nick are dating but haven't told the rest of their group.

One summer afternoon, Macy and Nick were sitting outside on the loungers, outside the boy's house in LA.

Nick was meant to be teaching Macy to play guitar, but that wasn't happening. Instead, the two were kissing. Stella, Joe, and Kevin were out in town, Stella was shopping, and she had taken Joe and Kevin with her to carry her bags.

Just then, Stella walks in, closely followed by Joe and Kevin, who were both laden with bags.

The two jumped apart guiltily, and tried to straighten their rumpled clothes and hair and look innocent before the others, i.e. Stella, noticed.

Obviously they didn't do this fast enough, judging by the suspicious look that Stella shot them both.

"What were you doing?" she asked them, in a suspicion filled voice.

"Um, practicing guitar?" asked Nick, hoping that she would buy it.

"Didn't look like it," she shot back.

"Uh, I'm going to go, help Aunt Lisa with her cat massaging," she said, making a quick retreat, before Stella and her look rounded on her.

Everybody looks slightly confused.

Then Nick said, "I've got a great idea for a song," and also left quickly, heading to the music room.

Stella glared after both of them.

"You don't think-" she said, turning to Joe.

"No, not possible," said Joe quickly, not wanting to think of the idea, or the fact that they had possibly missed it.

"Yeah, she would have mentioned it, she can never keep a secret, especially like one of a boyfriend from me," said Stella.

"But they have both seemed to be kind of on edge for the last couple of weeks."

"But your brother can never keep his mouth shut, especially about something like a girlfriend or crush. I mean, come on, he's YOUR brother..." Then, noticing Joe's glare, added, "no offence."

"Maybe he's changed, people do that, you know," said Joe, not completely talking about Nick and Macy this time.

Stella skipped that completely, and just said, "But there has been a lot of sheet music around lately."

"He said that he's got writer's block but has a song on the tip of his tongue."

"Yeah, but isn't it weird that we sat down to quiz them, and he suddenly got inspired?"

"He gets inspired by weird things all the time though," said Joe, still not really wanting to believe it.

"Yeah, but what thing does he get inspired by most?"

"Well, love, like just about any song writer, but that doesn't mean..."

"Yeah, but we just caught the two of them in a kind of comprising position, and they both skedaddled as soon as we started asking questions."

Kevin was just looking between the two of them, confused. "What?"

"We think that Macy and Nick are going out or something," explained Joe.

"Oh."

Then Macy came back outside.

"What's going on with you and Nick?" asked Stella.

"Nothing." Macy answered a bit too quick.

"Right. We believe you, thousands wouldn't," said Joe, not believeing her for one second.

Just then, some music started playing over the sound system that was rigged up outside.

(Your biggest fan beat starts playing)

"**Never thought I would feel it, **

**Never thought I could get it like that, **

**Get it like this, get it like, everybody knows that we got something real, **

**Shouty,**

**Know what I feel strongly, like that, strongly like this, listen up, everybody knows 'but you, so here it goes. **

**Cause I never really noticed, took a while for me to see, playing back the moments and I'm starting to believe,**

**That you could be at the show, know everyone, but it's you that makes me sing,**

**We may not know where we are but I know who I am, **

**Baby I'm your biggest fan.**

**Kiss me.**

**Every time you smile for me, takes me a while, to bring myself back, cause you're all that, and I just had to let you know, that I'm screaming out in the crowd for ya, I can't be too loud, cause I don't care and let 'em all stare, I just want everyone to know, bout you, it's only you.**

**Never really noticed, it took a while for me to see, I'm playing back the moments, and I'm starting to believe**

**That you could be at that show, know everyone, but it's you that makes me sing, we may not know where we are, but I know who I am, baby I'm your biggest fan.**

**Showed up and you looked so classy, made me think twice bout the way I was acting, and you were there from the start of it all, like a dream come to life, now I'm left in awe. And stars shine, but your light is the brightest, and love flys but your love is the highest. Your so sweet that it drives me crazy, I saw you like no other, you're my LA baby. **

**No I never really noticed, took a while for me to see, playing back the moments, and I'm starting to believe, that you could be at that show, know every word, but it's you that makes me sing, we may not know where we are but I know who I am, baby I'm your biggest fan.**

**Baby I'm your biggest fan**

**Cause you could be at the show, know every word but it's you that makes me sing, we may not know where we are, but I know who I am, baby I'm your biggest fan."** Nick finished singing, sitting facing Macy.

"Oh my god! I was right!" crowed Stella.

"Yeah, you were right," admitted Macy, kind of shame faced.

"I knew it!" said Joe.

"Why didn't you just tell me? It would have made it a whole lot easier for all of us!"

"Because, radio Stella can never be quiet, and it would be everywhere in seconds and no one would ever leave us alone, like you and Joe when you go out on dates."

"That's not true! Either of them! I can keep a secret, and Joe and I are not dating!"

"Right. Then what do you call a dinner, and a movie, a romantic comedy at that?"

"A dinner between friends."

"And what about the hugs and kisses that you enchanged during the evening then?"

"Friend hugs and kisses, on the cheek," Stella tried to justifiy.

"Right. Kevin is my friend, and I don't kiss him on the lips, for more than a minute, do I Kevin?"

"No. You do that with Nick, your boyfriend," said Kevin, eyeing Stella and Joe.

Macy and Nick were also staring at the two, trying to read them.

"Okay, fine, you caught us. We have been dating for the past week," said Stella, sighing in defeat. "And how did you know all that stuff?"

"I have JONAS fans everywhere, that report JONAS sightings all the time."

"Creepy! So, basically someone was spying on us?" asked Joe, looking around, like he was half expecting someone to pop out from behind a bush and snap a photo of them.

"Yeah, basically."

"Okay, officially freaked out now," stated Kevin. "So does this mean you know about Danielle and I? Because that would save me a whole lot of trouble having to explain."

"NO! What? You have a girlfriend? Who? What? Where? When? How?" Macy and Stella fired at Kevin, perfectly in sync.

Kevin looked very freaked out now.

"Um, her name's Danielle, I met her at the beach last week, and we have been hanging out all week, and yesterday I asked her to be my girlfriend?" Kevin said, kind of like he was asking a question, and looking even more nervous, scared that the two girls infront of him where going to attack.

They started screaming excitedly.

All three boys just looked at them, kind of scared.

**The End**

**Okay, question time!**

**What is your fave Disney show at the moment?**

**Where are you from, like which country? I mean, I'm from NZ, but I want to know what country my reviewers are from!**

**Give me ideas for stories you want to see! What type of thing would you like me to write?**


End file.
